urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Jekyll versus Bruce Banner
Doctor Jekyll versus Bruce Banner is the eigth battle of the first season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the eight battle overall. Both competitors are famous scientists with alternate monstrous forms. Battle Information AccordionChick as Jekyll and Hyde MaNCHA as Banner and Hulk Beat by Allroundabeats (Last One Standing) Release Date: May 30, 2013 SoundCloud Links https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4/doctor-jekyll-versus-bruce Lyrics Jekyll: Well, hello there, Banner! I've got a headline Doctor Jekyll schools a scientist with the strongest ever rhymes You're a smartass who spent his childhood reading books! And I apologize but my crotch must have better good looks There's one factor as to why all your movies sucked You may have been big in the Avengers, but who gives a fuck What'd you do for your so-called team? Not much at all I see anger burning in your eyes, awaiting your downfall Banner: Don't worry, I'm not angry, but you've been disgraced It's time to let me dent your ego as you sit two-faced Charlatan! I'll rip you up just like Wolverine I spit raps more potent than infernal machines! Beating you is easier than Alpha Beta Gamma It's unbelievable how the Brits can't beat America I won't just ruffle up your hair, I'll slice your face straight off! Like NaCL(Nackle) over NaOH(Nayoh) you are under assault Hyde: From inside, comes Mr. Hyde, so run & hide Or I'll flatten you down like amoeba on a lab slide I've arrived at this moment to show real monstrocity! You call yourself a doctor? I call you an atrocity! Really? When you're angry you turn green? I'm a crazy badass motherfucker while your lines are Loki. Lemme mix myself a potion and set a metamorphosis Kid, you're more spaced out than Nicolaus Copernicus! Banner/Hulk: I'm always angry, Hyde, there's no need for you to be brash Now take a look at my face as''' I HULK SMASH HULK ATTACK HULK KILL HE COMPLETELY EXCEPTIONAL I'LL RIP YO SHIT APART MY STRENGTH INCREDIBLE PREPARE TO FEEL THE PAIN OF TEN MILLION SUNS AS I VIOLENTLY VIOLATE THIS SUICIDAL BUM BECAUSE HULK A WORLDBREAKER AND HULK A FUCKING BEAST SO ME LAUGH AT YOUR BROKEN BODY AS YOU LIE DECEASED''' Hyde: I'm rappin and spittin' at this Jolly Green Giant Who's always seems to be military defiant Like Iron Man you seem to call yourself a hero But your nonkill rate is way over zero So shut the fuck up & listen to me Shrek Grab your towel now & start your hitchhiking trek! Banner: Listen up Hyde, you spit nothing but lies, You try to be snide but you can barely pass by Knowing that you can't truly handle this ride Of the monster in you destructing from inside! You want to slide by, but I look into your eyes Oh, you don't wanna die, but you don't get to decide! Trivia *This is the last battle produced in Windows Movie Maker and therefore the last battle of Storm One. *Hyde has two verses, but Hulk only has one to make use of the Hyde rhyme scheme in his last verse. *NaCL/NaOH is a chemical referenced in the battle. NaCL is the chemical formula for salt, and therefore Banner is referring to Jekylla as being NaOH, which is under a salt. Get it? Get it? *This is another battle that Pool was originally going to feature in but was unable to. **Anakin Skywalker and Sheldon Cooper are also two roles he missed out on. *Copernicus was pronouned incorrectly and therefore badly dubbed. Did you notice? Category:Season 1 Category:Storm One